Situaciones
by trekumy
Summary: Una serie de pequeños ONESHOT y TWOSHOTS de Ranma y Akane. Hay cierto orden entre ellos. Con la intención de que pasen un rato agradable los admiradores de esta linda parejita. TERMINADO!
1. Travesura

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Travesura.**

La veo allí tan confundida, jeje no lo esperaba. Está mirando por la ventana, no creo que pueda verme, las ramas de este árbol no le permitirán hacerlo. Mira con detenimiento la rosa que dejé en su cama, hace ya 3 días que vengo haciendo lo mismo, dejo una rosa allí cuando no está en su cuarto, sin ninguna nota ni nada por el estilo, solo la rosa. Es divertido ver su cara de confusión. Suspira y guarda la rosa en su cajón, ¿pensará en mi?

…

Me pregunto porque aún no me ha dicho nada, ya va una semana que hago lo mismo y ella no me ha preguntado si fui yo, ni siquiera lo ha mencionado. Quizás piense en otro...suspire por otro. Sólo me mira de una forma extraña, tal vez intenta deducir si fui yo, quizás si piensa en mi, pero es tan orgullosa que no me lo pregunta. Se me hace tan graciosa con su expresión de "_A mi no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida_" mientras hecha humo por las orejas cuando Shampoo me abraza. Lástima, yo ya había preparado mi respuesta, si ella me pregunta si fui yo quien dejó esas rosas en su habitación, le diré que nunca le daría una rosa a una chica tan poco femenina y violenta como ella, seguramente en el momento se me ocurrirán más calificativos que sustenten mis argumentos.

…

Jejejeje… sabía que no se aguantaría, hoy hace 13 días desde que comencé con lo de las flores y recién se atrevió a preguntarme si fui yo. ¡Sí estaba pensando en mí! E hice lo que debía hacer, yo gané, logré que ella pusiera su cara de enfado mezclada con vergüenza que la hace ver tan linda, luego sacó su mazo y... bueno sólo me pregunto si seguiré en Tokio. ¡Hey! ahí está Ryoga, ahora me pregunto si sigo en Japón.

…

Bueno supongo que ya no tiene caso seguir negándolo, durante los 3 días que tardé en regresar al dojo ella dejó de recibir flores, y ahora que regresé volvió a recibirlas así que ya lo sabe, lo divertido es que no negárselo no significa admitirlo. Es tan insegura, no sé para qué necesita una confirmación de lo que ya sabe, pero tenerla detrás de mí todo el día preguntándomelo no me molesta así que no pienso decírselo. Es un juramento YO EL GRAN RANMA SAOTOME NUNCA SE LO DIRÉ. Sobre todo ahora que sé que si suspira por mi.

**FIN.**

_Corregido 16/03/11._


	2. Trampa

Los personajes no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**Trampa.**

Aquí estoy sola y triste como siempre. Ese idiota no debió decir eso, es verdad que confundí la harina con el jabón en polvo, pero tampoco era para que llamara al escuadrón anti-bombas, digo... cualquiera confunde vino blanco con alcohol… ¿no?

Fui el hazmerreír de toda la escuela, mis galletitas aún están confiscadas, y el muy idiota, ¡ni siquiera las probó! Puedo escucharlo está sobre el tejado y esta vez ni siquiera se disculpó, el muy tonto cree que se me fue el enojo sólo con los 358 golpes que le di, es verdad que me calmé un poco pero eso no me quita la tristeza, si sólo lograra que me diera un abr.. ¡pero en que rayos estoy pensando! Yo no quiero ni necesito que ese idiota me abrace, me diga cosas tiernas, me bese... Maldición… Si lo necesito...

A ver… ¿Dónde dejaron la escalera? Ah… ya la encontré, tonto, hace bastante frío aquí fuera para quedarse mirando las estrellas allá arriba. Bien a subir, con cuidado, cuidado, listo, allí está, sabe que estoy aquí, él siempre lo sabe pero el muy estúpido no me mira, seguramente sigue molesto por el gato que le puse en la cara cuando recuperaba el conocimiento después de la golpiza.

¡Idiota! ¿Cuanto tiempo voy a tener que quedarme aquí sentada a su lado para que me diga algo? Bueno al menos ya me mira, y el muy tonto cree que no me doy cuenta. Me agrada su compañía sobre todo cuando no abre su enorme bocota, pero en estos momentos no me es suficiente.

¿Y si…? ¡No Akane, eso sería trampa! Sería rebajarme al nivel de Shampoo… pero realmente lo necesito, solo una vez… solo por esta vez. Bien manos a la obra, levantarme lentamente, caminar despacio hasta el borde del tejado rumbo a la escalera, y… no puedo sería muy bajo, pero sé que funcionará siento sus ojos en mi espalda. Tal vez si lo tomo como una venganza... Porque quizás mi comida no fue tan buena esta vez, pero pudo haberse ahorrado lo de pechos planos, y cuerpo de ladrillo… ¡Si lo haré! ¡Esta será mi venganza!

Me tropiezo intencionalmente con la parte de la escalera que sobresale del techo, espero que haya resultado creíble… Bueno supongo que si porque logré lo que quería, estoy en sus brazos, no me dejó caer.

Puedo sentir el calor de su abrazo, siento su aroma, con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho puedo oír como late su corazón, quizás igual de fuerte que el mío. Me siento feliz, no durará mucho pero vale la pena. Está tensando sus músculos, eso no es buena señal pronto me soltará… Me alejó un poco de su cuerpo, me está mirando, supongo que ya es hora de levantar el rostro y enfrentarlo, por esta vez esperaré a que él comience el teatro…

-¡Torpe marimacho! ¡Debes tener más cuidado!

-¡¿A quién le dices torpe?

-¿A quién más? A la niña más torpe de todo Japón.

-¡Yo no soy torpe! ¡Y ya deja de abrazarme pervertido!

-¿Quién querría abrazar a una niña fea como tu? ¡Marimacho!

-Fenómeno.

-¡Debilucha!

Bien ya me cansé, tengo sueño, voy a terminar con este teatro de una vez por todas.

-¿Con que debilucha no?- pregunto mandándolo a volar por el cielo estrellado de Nerima.

-¡Violenta!- Su voz se desvaneció en el firmamento.

Bueno ahora a dormir… (bostezando) que sueño tengo.

_Así Akane bajó de la escalera y se metió a su cuarto, y Ranma regresó un par de horas mas tarde y también se fue a dormir._

**FIN**

Un final feliz no?

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Saludos. :)

_Corregido 16/03/11._


	3. Carmesí

Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este ONESHOT es un poco mas largo. Espero que les guste.

**Carmesí.**

Todo se volvió carmesí de pronto, no puedo ver nada más que ese color, apenas veo algunos bultos pero no distingo nada, a lo lejos escucho una voz, la reconozco es su voz. Esta diciendo mi nombre, en realidad lo está gritando de una manera desgarradora, nunca lo escuché tan desesperado. Sólo espero que esté bien…

Ahora está todo oscuro, no distingo absolutamente nada, me pregunto donde estaré ¿Él se encontrará bien? Me preocupa…

Escucho algo, un sonido extraño, un sonido periódico es algo así como un "_beep_", pero no puedo ver nada. Que tonta mis ojos están cerrados, por eso no veía, intentaré abrirlos, vaya es más difícil de lo que pensé, pero al fin lo logro, todo está muy borroso…

Poco a poco recupero la visión, logro distinguir un techo, eso creo, al bajar la mirada veo una pared, parece una habitación blanca, paseo mi mirada por el lugar, una silla, una mesa con unas flores sobre ella, unos extraños aparatos, una ventana, Ranma… ¿Ranma? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?

Lo observo detenidamente, está mirando por la ventana, se ve… ¿Triste? Admito que la luz de la ventana que ilumina su rostro le da un aspecto pensativo, sereno, maduro. ¿Guapo?

Lo llamo o al menos eso intento, en lugar de eso emito un sonido gutural, y siento un poco de dolor en mi garganta, creo que aún así fue lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer su atención. Él me está mirando, no puedo descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

Se acerca y se sienta en la cama, no había notado que estaba acostada, de hecho recién en este instante noto que esos extraños aparatos están conectados a mí.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Nunca había escuchado un tono de voz tan dulce en él.

-Bien- Mentí, no tengo idea de cómo me siento, pero al menos eso pude decirlo aunque se escuchó más débil de lo que esperaba.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Me pone feliz verlo sonreír, pero recién ahora noto las huellas de lágrimas en su rostro.

-¿Q…Qué pasó?- Necesito una explicación de que hago en este lugar que recién ahora atino a comprender que es un hospital.

-Entonces… ¿No lo recuerdas?- Su rostro se puso serio, eso me asusta.

-¿Que cosa?

-Que Shampoo y Kodachi se unieron para… hacerte desaparecer…

-¿Hacerme desaparecer?

-Si tú sabes, por suerte Ukyo me avisó.

-¿Ukyo?

-Y podría haber llegado a tiempo si el idiota de Mousse no se hubiera metido en mi camino.

-…

-Pero no llegué… si lo hubiera hecho la loca de Kodachi no te habría herido con la espada que Shampoo dejó caer- Sus ojos se están humedeciendo.

-¿Como me hirió?

-Te atravesó el vientre, no se lo que sucedió en realidad, pero cuando llegué Shampoo estaba quieta con cara de horror mirando como Kodachi sacaba su espada de tu estómago.

-Y tú... gritaste mi nombre…

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Descuida ya estoy bien…

-No pude protegerte- Se está deprimiendo debo hacer algo, cambiar de tema o algo…

-¿Dónde está la familia?

-En la casa festejando que el médico dijo que pronto estarías bien- Logré sacarle una media sonrisa al menos.

-Nunca van a cambiar, apuesto a que invitaron a toda la Furinkan también.

-Así es, jeje- Lo logré, ya no está deprimido.

-Veo que a ti no te pone contento mi recuperación, digo como no lo estás festejando- Que mala que soy.

-Mph… Tu siempre interpretas todo al revés- Ohh… ya se ofendió. De nuevo se fue a la ventana.

-¿Y esas flores?

-Cinco rosas, una por cada día que estuviste internada, supuse que por este tiempo esta sala sería el equivalente a tu habitación.

-¿Entonces admites que fuiste tú el de las rosas?

-¿Yo? Jamás.

-¿Qué pasó con Shampoo y Kodachi?- Espero que no se entristezca de nuevo.

-Kodachi está encerrada en una clínica psiquiátrica, espero que por mucho tiempo, y Shampoo ha venido cada día a disculparse alegando que ella sólo quería asustarte y las cosas se salieron de control.

-Pobre Shampoo… con Kodachi cerca es obvio que todo se saldría de control.

-¿Pobre Shampoo? ¡¿Te volviste loca? Casi te matan!

-Ranma…

-¿Si?

-Gracias por quedarte haciendo guardia… y por preocuparte por mi, y por las rosas, y…

_Y…la chica se quedó dormida…_

-Gracias a ti… por despertar.

_Le susurró él al oído y luego de besar la frente de su compañera regresó a su puesto de vigilancia en la ventana._

**FIN **

_Corregido 16/03/11._


	4. Guerrera

Los personajes no son míos ya saben, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Esta es la continuación de Carmesí así que es un two-shots.

**Guerrera.**

_Niña boba, mira que eres terca, nunca me escuchas cuando te hablo._

Ranma caminaba por las calles de Nerima rumbo al dojo.

_Mira que golpearme sólo porque le dije que no entrenara, y ese maldito mazo un día de estos lo desaparezco, es muy pesado para su estado, si hasta vi su rostro de dolor al comienzo de mi viaje aéreo._

El cielo que ya desde hacía rato estaba nublado dejó caer su peso en forma de gruesas gotas.

-¡MALDITA LLUVIA DE VERANO!- La gente se volteó a ver a una chica de trenza que vociferaba insultos al cielo no demasiado contenta ante el alivio que esas gotas le proporcionaban al cuerpo luego de ese día tan caluroso.

_Akane eres una idiota, y más idiota es ese médico tuyo que dice que puedes hacer vida normal, si ni siquiera te conoce, si el muy ignorante supiera que la vida normal para ti comienza por romper 38 juegos de ladrillos por día con tus manos desnudas, correr 15 kilómetros al levantarte y mandar a volar a todo tipo, monstruo, loca o ente no aerodinámico que se te cruce por el camino nunca te hubiera dicho eso._

-¡Pero claro tú siempre entiendes todo al revés!

_Como en tu cabecita llena de aire puedes llegar a pensar que quiero que seas una debilucha, no puedes entender que si no te golpeo en los entrenamientos es para no herirte. ¡Idiota hace dos semanas que casi te matan!_

-¡Aún no estás bien ENTIENDELO!- En medio de los suspiros de frustración de Ranma se podían escuchar los murmullos de la gente asombrada por esa chica tan molesta que caminaba hablando sola.

_Yo ya no me voy a preocupar más por ti, si se abre la herida no pienso correr contigo como desesperado a que te curen, si por obstinada te lastimas, tú sola vas a tener que arrastrarte por todo Nerima hasta encontrar un doctor que te ayude._

Se detuvo en medio de la calle con expresión de desconcierto.

-¡Maldición! Eso es exactamente lo que haría…- Algunas personas armaban hipótesis sobre que estaría pensando la extraña chica enojada, basándose en sus desconectadas frases.

-¡Debo darme prisa!- Todos observaban a una ahora preocupada y apurada chica que saltaba a uno de los tejados para dirigirse a algún lugar incierto para ellos.

_Allí está haciendo sus ejercicios, creo que no me ha visto, tampoco es que me esté escondiendo, debe estar concentrada. Al menos sólo hace las formas básicas, quizás si es consciente de su estado, o tal vez le duele demasiado, ¡un momento! ¿Que fue esa patada voladora? No debió hacer eso, se exigió demasiado en su estado. Será mejor que la detenga o va a acabar lastimándose._

-No puedo esperar que una gorilona como tú tenga un mínimo de delicadeza, pero al menos date cuenta de cuando algo es demasiado para ti- La misma chica extraña y molesta que hace unos momentos hablaba sola en medio de la calle entraba con una mirada seria al dojo propiedad de los Tendo.

-Ya déjame en paz idiota insensible- Akane se secaba el rostro con la toalla intentando ignorarlo.

-No, hasta que te vayas a tu cuarto a descansar estúpida marimacho- El chico, ahora convertido en chica se cruzó de brazos en medio del dojo.

-¡Idiota el doctor dijo que podía!- Respondió enfrentándolo.

-¡El doctor no sabe nada! ¡No tiene idea de lo violenta y poco femenina que eres!

-¡Oh claro! Tú sabes más que el doctor.

-Pues te conozco mejor, y sé mucho sobre heridas. Por eso te digo que ¡DESCANSES!

-Claro porque tú en mi lugar si lo harías.

-¡Claro que si!- la mirada de Akane lo hizo reaccionar, ella también lo conocía bien no la podía engañar- Bueno es que yo soy un guerrero y no puedo descuidar mi entrenamiento y…

Ella simplemente lo observaba en silencio con una mirada triunfal, ya había ganado la contienda.

-Igual que tú… supongo…- Dijo él casi en un susurro, mirando la duela del piso confundido por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

-Bien en ese caso voy a tomar un baño y luego a descansar- Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta del dojo, pero se detuvo antes de salir -¡Oh, lo había olvidado! Mientras no estabas vino Kodachi.

-¡¿QUÉ?- Ese nombre podía hacerlo salir de cualquier estado de atontamiento -¿Y tú tan tranquila? ¿Te hizo algo?- Su mirada escrutaba sin vergüenza el cuerpo de su prometida en busca de algún signo de batalla.

-No, sólo vino a explicarme que todo fue un accidente, que ella se resbaló con la espada en sus manos, y bueno... tú ya sabes- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú le creíste? ¿Qué clase de seguridad hay en los psiquiátricos que los locos se les escapan así como así?

-No lo sé, yo aún no recuerdo nada de ese día así que no hay razón para no creerle. De todas formas la próxima vez espero poder defenderme, porque soy una guerrera. ¿Lo recuerdas? Adiós- Diciendo esto se marchó dejando a un furioso y consternado Ranma.

-Una guerrera… algún día espero poder tratarte como tal- Fueron las palabras que escaparon de su boca antes de suspirar y salir a buscar a Kasumi para pedirle un poco de agua caliente.

**FIN**

Comentarios:

Hola, bueno la idea de que fueran oneshots se me fue al caño, pero es que no quería dejarlo así, digo quería que quedara claro que Akane se iba a recuperar pronto y Kodachi no se iba a quedar encerrada. Aviso que esto lo escribo un día que no dormí nada y me fui a trabajar muy temprano. Así que es producto de un estado de inconsciencia somnolente.

Muchas gracias a los que lo leen y por las reviews, sobre todo a arctic-monk y a naoko tendo que son las dos personas que me han dejado reviews, gracias naoko por tomarte el trabajo de comentar cada capitulo, en serio es muy importante, yo antes era re desagradecida, entraba leia y jamás dejaba reviews pero ahora que escribo me doy cuenta de lo importantes que son para el que escribe. También gracias a Kohana Saotome que me mandó un mail con las cositas que no estaba de acuerdo, me gusta que hagan eso porque lejos de enojarme me pone contenta que lean lo que escribo. Bueno la corto por acá porque los comentarios van a quedar más largos que el fic.

Saludos y felices fiestas.

_Corregido 16/03/11._


	5. Guardián

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo no es apto para diabéticos porque sin querer se me cayó medio kilo de azúcar encima de este fic, lo siento siempre fui muy torpe.

**Guardián.**

Una discusión más, la peor de todas, me heriste mucho Akane… demasiado. Me heriste en lo profundo de mi ser, tanto que ni siquiera te respondí con insultos, de hecho apenas te respondí un "_Haré lo que tanto deseas, esta vez no regresaré…_", y ahora estoy preparando mi mochila, metiendo en ella cosas que en algún momento soñé que jamás abandonarían este lugar, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tan idiota fui al creer que este que fue mi hogar por tanto tiempo lo seguiría siendo por el resto de mi vida. No tiene sentido pensar eso ahora, mi decisión es irrevocable, tus palabras llevaban tanto odio contenido, nunca escuché que a nadie le hablaras en ese tono, ni le dijeras cosas como las que me dijiste, por suerte la familia no está, así no tendré que dar explicaciones, sólo una carta tal vez pidiendo que no me busquen, tampoco voy a obligar a papá a ir conmigo, él está muy cómodo aquí, es hora de partir sólo, así será toda mi vida de ahora en adelante.

No me es fácil todo esto, nada fácil, nunca quise hacerlo, siempre temí este día en el que al fin descubriría cuanto mal te he hecho y tendría que partir dejando todo lo que tuve hasta el momento. Y por si eso fuera poco escucho tu llanto, esta vez no te encerraste en tu habitación, no se porqué, quizás para herirme más y lo estás logrando, claro que lo estás logrando, eso me lastima mil veces más que pensar en irme de aquí y no ver nunca más a mis padres, o a ti…

Aún así me cuesta creer que ese llanto sea fingido, nunca te había escuchado llorar así, tan desgarradoramente, tan intensamente, ese sonido entra por mis oídos confundiendo mi cerebro, derritiendo mi maltratado corazón. ¿No te alcanza con todo lo que me dijiste? Me estás lastimando como no tienes idea, esas lágrimas que logré contener ante la idea de irme y no volverte a ver, salen raudas incontenibles al escucharte llorar. Sin darme cuenta dejé de empacar para sólo escucharte, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que lo desee no puedo irme dejándote en ese estado, debo hacer algo, debes calmarte para que me pueda marchar llevándome algún pequeño pedazo de mi alma sobreviviente a todo esto. Debo hacerlo, muy a mi pesar volver a enfrentarte, al menos para que me sigas odiando con tu mirada, cualquier cosa antes que escucharte de esa forma, tu odio es insoportable, pero duele menos que tu dolor… mucho menos. Al salir de mi habitación tu llanto se escucha claramente, resuena a mi alrededor alto y fuerte haciendo eco en mi corazón, en un arrebato de valor, haciendo fuerza para no caer, me dirijo hacia donde lo escucho provenir. En lo alto de la escalera me detengo abruptamente, lo que veo me deja sin respiración por un instante.

Estás allí donde te vi por última vez al decirte las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca durante esa discusión, o debería decir tu monólogo en el que dejaste muy claro que me odias y soy lo peor que te pasó. ¿A quién engaño? Verte así me quita por completo los deseos de reprocharte algo. Estás tirada a lo largo de la escalera, boca abajo deshaciéndote en llanto, desgarradores gritos de dolor atraviesan mis sentidos, me estás matando por dentro, me estás arañando el interior del alma con largas y afiladas uñas, duele demasiado, éste es tu golpe de gracia. En estos momentos me gustaría hacer gala de la cobardía que cuando se trata de sentimientos experimento la mayoría de las veces y tanto me esfuerzo en negar, si sólo huyera en este momento tal vez podría rescatar alguna parte viva de mi ser, pero no lo hago, aquí estoy congelado en lo alto de la escalera sólo viéndote, sabiendo que me hace daño, aceptando ese daño y prolongándolo, como si quisiera castigarme, castigarme por ser el causante de tu estado. Unas idiotas lágrimas que desde hace rato se escapan impertinentes de mis ojos no ayudan a aminorar el dolor, ya no tengo fuerzas para detenerlas, aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, nunca pensé que el alma pudiera doler tanto.

Mi cerebro hace un esfuerzo por analizar la situación, quizás así amaine un poco mi dolor, pero no entiendo por qué te pusiste así, como nunca en la vida, si yo sólo te dije lo que querías escuchar, que no regresaría… De pronto la conjunción de "_no regresar_" y tu imagen en esa postura me recuerda algo, Kasumi me lo contó una vez, cuando tu madre murió, luego de que te explicaran que ella se había ido y no regresaría caíste al suelo a llorar, ella me dijo que era un llanto desgarrador que no se podía explicar con palabras, me dijo que por más que lo intentara no podría imaginarlo. ¿Acaso se refería a esto? También me dijo que te llevaron a tu habitación, y estuviste 3 días enteros llorando de esa forma, sin responder a ningún estímulo, sin probar bocado, sólo llorando, y la única palabra comprensible que se escapaba de tu boca era "_Mamá_", al tercer día perdiste el conocimiento y sólo despertaste a la semana, fue entonces cuando perdiste el brillo en la mirada y las artes marciales y tu forma violenta de enfrentarte al mundo fueron de ahí en más tu forma de llorar la pérdida. Según Kasumi tus lágrimas se secaron en ese momento.

-Ran…ma…

Mis piernas perdieron del todo la fuerza, no siento dolor en mis rodillas que chocaron con fuerza bruta y sin aviso contra el duro suelo, ni siquiera me interesa el hecho de que no caí por la escalera por escasos milímetros, sólo no puedo dejar de temblar. Es exactamente la misma escena, el mismo sentimiento de pérdida, el mismo dolor de no volver a ver, es exactamente lo mismo que hace 13 años, la única diferencia es que ahora soy yo y no tu madre, es por mi por quien lloras, es mi ausencia la que te está matando por dentro, fueron mis palabras, llenas de dolor, de rencor, de decepción, las que te tienen en ese estado. La consciencia, la racionalización de lo que realmente te sucede, lejos de calmar mi dolor lo hace aún mayor, no creí que fuera posible, pero estás sufriendo mucho más de lo que expresas, estás sufriendo lo inimaginable y yo soy el maldito culpable. ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de hacerte esto? Soy un ser absolutamente despreciable, el más ruin sobre la faz de la tierra, y por eso sigo viéndote, todo me lastima, tu llanto, tu imagen, la razón, el corazón, el alma, pero de alguna forma debo castigarme, aún así no es suficiente, ningún castigo lo es.

Mi turbado cerebro llega a la conclusión más que obvia, no quieres perderme, me quieres a tu lado, y después de tanto tiempo al fin lo comprendo. Entonces como si de un gran y complicado rompecabezas se tratara, cada experiencia, cada vivencia, cada palabra, cada silencio, cada sonrisa, se ubica en su correcto lugar, y forma con perfecta y clara armonía una verdad que nunca me atreví a ver; "_Tu me necesitas_". Ya no tengo dudas de eso, y junto con las dudas se disipan mis temores, "Si me necesitas voy a quedarme por siempre a tu lado, porque soy tu guardián". Ese título me lo atribuí desde la primera vez que te salvé de un peligro, ese momento en el cual me sentí mejor que nunca en la vida, en ese momento comprendí que todo estaba bien en el universo, que esa era mi misión, para eso nací, para estar a tu lado y protegerte. Ahora todo me resulta muy claro, tanto dolor paradójicamente lavó mis temores mis dudas, mi alma se siente ligera, nunca me iré es una verdad tan inmensa que me llena de energías, me levanto y bajo la escalera rumbo a ti, mi querida protegida, la que nunca voy a dejar de cuidar pase lo que pase.

Pongo una mano en tu hombro, dejas de emitir sonido, estás esperando algo, lo sé, esperas que reconstruya tu mundo o lo destruya de una vez.

-Nunca me voy a ir.

Me miras, a pesar de la hinchazón de tus ojos distingo su brillo, aún sigue allí, eso me llena de felicidad. Y tu sonrisa viene a iluminar todo, a pesar de lo que te hice sufrir, entibias mi corazón con esa perfecta y mágica sonrisa. Estiras tu mano hacia mi rostro, no llegas a tocarlo no te atreves, no me molestaría que lo hicieras.

-¿Estás bien?

Notaste las huellas de mis lágrimas, te preocupas por mi, me siento un idiota ¿Cómo pude tardarme tanto en notarlo? Solo asiento lentamente devolviéndote la sonrisa.

-Lo siento… todo se juntó… un mal día… Shampoo… Ukyo…-

No te dejé continuar, te abracé con fuerza, intentando que todo tu pesar se trasladara a mi alma y dejara de torturarte, sólo busco protegerte, después de todo soy tu guardián, para eso vivo. Comenzaste a llorar nuevamente, pero ahora es un llanto sereno, sólo para limpiar tanto dolor, y mi pecho es tu refugio, estoy en la gloria, indefensa te acurrucas en mi, es como en mis sueños más hermosos. Minutos más tarde noto que el cansancio te venció, te tomo en brazos y te llevo a tu habitación, una vez en tu cama te arropo, y te observo unos instantes, tan linda, tan pacífica, no puedo evitar sonreír. Beso tu frente, y me voy a mi cuarto, todo está a medio empacar, y me doy a la tarea más feliz de mi vida, guardar nuevamente cada cosa en su lugar, de donde nunca debieron salir.

Al día siguiente dejo la última rosa en tu habitación, una rosa blanca la más hermosa que encontré, como punto final de mi travesura, de ahora en más no dejaré más flores a escondidas, porque ya no soy el niño asustado que debe demostrarte su cariño a hurtadillas ya que ni él mismo es consciente de lo que siente, ahora sé perfectamente lo que siento sin atisbo de dudas. La próxima rosa te la entregaré junto con una declaración y una promesa de amor, pero aún no es tiempo, debo esperar a que estés segura tu también, tranquila, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. La familia ya regresó y junto con ellos la normalidad de la casa Tendo, continuamos peleando, te insulto como siempre, me golpeas, me sonrojo si te acercas, niego ante todos cualquier tipo de atracción hacia ti, pero la diferencia que pasa inadvertida para todos es que ahora sólo se lo niego a ellos, porque no necesito seguir negándomelo a mi mismo. Me miras de forma extraña, como si me analizaras, tal vez no pasó inadvertido para todos…

**FIN**

Bueno aquí dejo mi review: No se no me siento del todo feliz con este fic, creo que Ranma no llegaría a tener una personalidad tan reflexiva aunque si vida dependiera de ello, además me quedó muy largo y quizás engorroso, pero bueno admito que me gustó mucho hacerlo, y aún sigo bajo los efectos del desvelo. Talvez no debería publicarlo, y dejarlo como una diversión personal pero tampoco paso por alto el hecho de que he disfrutado muchísimo de leer fics los cuales son demasiado melosos aunque eso no vaya con la personalidad original. Después de todo la idea de hacer fics es recrear situaciones que en la serie no suceden. No hubiera querido avanzar tan pronto con la relación de estos dos pero bueno lo hecho, hecho está y disculpen mi ensañamiento con lastimar física y emocionalmente a la pobre Akane, espero ser un poco mas condescendiente con ella en los siguientes fics, aunque no creo que me salga.

Gracias por sus reviews, si algo no les gusta háganmelo saber, es una gran ayuda. Y las flores también son bienvenidas por supuesto.

_Corregido 16/03/11._


	6. Especial de navidad

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD.

24 de diciembre.

Dojo Tendo.

-QUE VIVA LA NAVIDAD!!! QUE VIVA EL NIÑO JESÚS!!!- Coreaban Soun y Genma en la sala, mientras abrazados tomaban sake y reían sin saber porque.

-Esta vez los escondiste bien hermana.- Nabiki se asomaba por la cortinilla de la cocina.

-Solo tienes que esperar hasta media noche, pareces una niña impaciente.- Respondió Kasumi con su usual sonrisa mientras metía en el horno unas galletitas con formas navideñas.

-Si espero a la noche no podré vender la información.- Finalizó la chica retirándose a continuar su búsqueda.

-Chi que chi… que lindo!! Me quedó precioso!!- Happosai en su habitación admiraba su decoración navideña compuesta por sostenes y pantaletas rojos y verdes colgados a modo de guirnaldas de las paredes.

-¿Y, que te parece Ranma?- Akane bajaba de la escalera sastifecha por haber terminado un trabajo bien hecho.

-Simplemente…- Ranma observaba embelezado el árbol navideño que su prometida había decorado.

-¿Simplemente que?- Preguntó la chica mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Simplemente… grotesco.- Acotó el chico sin salir de su estupefacción .

-Baka!! Idiota!! Insensible!!- La sonrisa había dado paso a le furia, la chica volteó a ver su obra maestra a la distancia.-No quedó tan m…- No pudo acabar la frase cuando al fin vió su creación.

- Oye… ¿Estas segura que debajo de eso hay un árbol?- Preguntaba el chico divertido señalando el enorme monstruo que se erguía orgulloso ante ellos formado por una cantidad impresionante de adornos (la mayoría no navideños), cintas guirnaldas, alguna que otra cuerda para sellar malos espíritus, algunos papiros antiguos, luces navideñas, un farol, velas, y eso que ví ¿es un plato?.

-E..es….alegre… ¿No crees?- Decía la chica con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Si me hace reír ¿Preguntas? Más bien me hace llorar.- Decía el chico con sus manos en su nuca y tono burlón.

Segundos después la gente apurada por las compras de último momento vió surcar los cielos de Nerima un extraño ente a gran velocidad, talvez Santa salió temprano este año.

Ya era de noche y todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala. Un ambiente familiar muy alegre, bueno en realidad un poco raro. Soun y Genma vencidos por el cansancio (léase borrachera) roncaban en el tatami, Hapossai no dejaba de intentar mojar a Ranma para que se pusiera su regalito navideño, Nabiki resignada a no poder encontrar regalos miraba un programa en la televisión, Kasumi sonreía comiendo galletitas y tomando té, y Akane, bueno ella estaba encerrada en su habitación.

-Ya déjeme en paz viejo insoportable!!- Gritaba el chico de la trenza dejando momentáneamente fuera de combate a Hapossai.

- Oye Ranma. ¿Que le dijiste a Akane que no baja?- Preguntó Nabiki apartando la atención un momento del aparato.

-¿Yo nada?... Solo que el vestido que se puso era perfecto para ésta época, porque parecía tan gorda que la confundirían con Santa. Jajaja!- Se jactaba orgulloso por su ocurrencia.

- Ranma… quizás Akane se sintió un poco ofendida por tu apreciación.- Decía suavemente Kasumi mientras sorvía un poco de su té.

- Lo ves!! Hasta Kasumi se dio cuenta de que la insultaste!! Ve y arregla las cosas, no es justo que se quede sin navidad por tu culpa!- Nabiki se veía bastante seria, mejor no responder. El chico se retiró despacio, cabizbajo rumbo a la habitación de su prometida.

- Eso que dijiste estuvo muy bien Nabiki.- Le decía Kasumi con una sonrisa.

- Maldición esta época me está afectando.- Comentó Nabiki con cara aterrorizada.

Ranma en la ventana de Akane la observaba con tristeza a través del vidrio, a la chica acostada en su cama con su pijama puesto, estaba volteada hacía la pared por eso no podía verlo, si es que aún continuaba despierta.

Un par de suaves golpes en la ventana la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, ya sabía quien era, lentamente se levantó y abrió la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Seguir burlándote?- Estaba molesta.

- Y..yo l..lo s..siento…- Estaba arrepentido.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Desconfiaba.

- Claro, no quiero que te pierdas la navidad por mi culpa, sólo fue una broma, no te veías como Santa.- Estaba siendo sincero.

- Está bien, te perdono.- Ya no desconfiaba.

Los fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo.

- ¿Ya son las doce? No me di cuenta.-Decía la chica observando las luces embelezada.

- Desde el tejado se ven mucho mejor.- Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Lo imagino.- Respondió la chica sin comprender la intención de las palabras del muchacho.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-

-¡Si!- La chica comprendió.

En sus brazos la subió al tejado y allí se quedaron mirando las estrellas, cuando el espectáculoal fin acabó…

- Emmm… t..t..toma.- El chico le extendió una pequeña cajita adornada con un lacito.

- Ranma…- Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.-Toma esto es para ti.- Dijo la chica extendiéndole una bolsita atada con una cuerdita dorada.

- G..gracias… Akane…- le sonrió con ternura.

Una hora más tarde bajaron a saludar a la familia un poco descontenta por el desplante de los muchachos, pero al notar una que otra mirada y sonrisita cómplice entre ellos comenzaron los festejos nuevamente a la voz de…

-Debemos comenzar con los preparativos de la BODA!!!-

FIN.

Lo escribí a las apuradas pero quería dejarles algo por la navidad. Y lo de los regalos en algún momento se develará… eso creo…


	7. Gripe

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Gripe.

Humedece la compresa, y la coloca sobre su frente con la suavidad que sólo una madre puede, debe sentirse tan bien que tu madre cuide de ti, es una pena que no pueda disfrutarlo en estos momentos. Se ve tan incómodo, sus puños cerrados y la expresión de dolor que delata su rostro, pobrecillo, debe sentirse realmente mal.

-Akane-chan querida…- Ella voltea su rostro para verme.

-Si Tía Nodoka… ¿Qué desea?- Le respondo acercándome a donde se encuentran.

-¿Podrías encargarte de las compresas? Debo ir a prepararle una sopa de miso para cuando despierte.- Me responde parándose frente a mi.

-Claro Tía, vaya tranquila.- Le sonrío, es una gran madre.

-Ohh.. que hermosa pulsera!- Su atención ahora está colocada en mi muñeca.

-Si es preciosa- Estoy muy sonrojada, bajo la mirada al futón a mi lado y pregunto casi en un murmullo. –.Usted la compró ¿Cierto?

-Claro que no Akane-chan, yo sólo le sugerí un par de ideas- Tomando mi muñeca en sus manos para observar más detalladamente la pulsera. –.Pero él fue quien decidió grabarle tu nombre.- Y sonriendo suelta mi muñeca y se dirige a la cocina.

Él la hizo grabar, eres un tonto… baka puedes ser tan tierno a veces. Mojo nuevamente la compresa, y la coloco en su frente, lo hago repetidamente, poco a poco la expresión de su rostro se vuelve más suave y relajada, la fiebre está bajando, eso me tranquiliza mucho. ¿Que es eso? Hay alguien en la ventana. Entró a la habitación.

-Ranma Saotome!! Prepárate para morir!!- Es Mouse!

-¿Qué haces aquí Mousse?- Le respondo mientras me levanto para estar a su altura.

-¿Tendo?... Shampoo me rechazó, así que si derroto a Saotome ella aceptará mis regalos y salir en una cita conmigo.- Pobre… es tan ingenuo.

-Pues tendrás que volver otro día, hoy Ranma está muy enfermo así que no va a poder pelear.- Le respondo firmemente.

-¿Enfermo? Eso a mi no me importa, vamos a luchar aquí y ahora!!- Mirando al futón de Ranma. –VAMOS SAOTOME VEN A PELEAR!!-

-Callate idiota!!!- Me coloco entre ellos. –Ya te dije que hoy no va a pelear así que vete!!-

-Saotome cobarde!! Hacer que una mujer te defienda.- Lanza una cadena con una garra en su extremo, casi no la esquivo, cuando miro hacia atrás está clavada en el suelo a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Ranma. –LEVÁNTATE Y PELEA!!- Le grita.

Esto es demasiado, ya me hizo enfadar, seguro lo notó porque caminó un paso hacia atrás, pero si él cree que es el único que puede hacer aparecer cosas de la nada está muy equivocado!!

-No… Debiste… Hacer…eso!!!- Y estampo mi mazo sobre su cabeza aturdiéndolo un poco y haciendo volar sus lentes al otro extremo de la habitación.

Mientras Mousse busca sus lentes tomo los brazos de Ranma los paso por mi cuello y con su peso en mi espalda como puedo salgo de la habitación. Bajo la escalera con cuidado de no caer y entonces veo a Mousse corriendo detrás nuestro, creí que tardaría más en hallar esos lentes. Corro por el pasillo lo más rápido que puedo considerando el peso extra y los esfuerzos para que no se caiga. Pasamos frente a la cocina y a logro escuchar…

-Parece que Ranma y Akane estan jugando con un amigo.- Esa es Kasumi.

-Oh… mi hijo es recuperó muy rápido. Eso es tan masculino!!- Tia Nodoka está obsesionada con la hombría!

Pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso!! El pasillo se acabó y no tenemos escapatoria. Escucho la risa de Mouse, escucho el sonido de sus cadenas, va a golpear a Ranma, no lo permitiré!. Me giro recibiendo el golpe de la bola de hierro que estaba al extremo de la cadena en el estómago, no puedo evitar soltar a Ranma ni caer sosteniéndome el estómago.

-Esto no es personal Tendo, pero si planeas seguir interfiriendo tendré que quitarte del medio!- Dice señalándome con su dedo.

-N…no voy a permitir que l…lo lastimes mientras está enfermo…- Con dificultad me levanto.

-No quería que las cosas fueran así, pero no me dejas otra opción. Prepárate Tendo!!- Corre hacia mi, levanta su brazo para golpearme, estoy muy débil para responder su ataque, sólo cierro mis ojos esperando el golpe… pero en lugar de eso siento unas gotitas que salpican en mi rostro seguidas del particular sonido de un pato… ¿Un pato? Abro los ojos y veo a Mousse convertido en pato frente a mí con algunas flores encima. Instintivamente miro hacia atrás, y allí está parado con su espalda contra la pared algo agitado y una media sonrisa en su rostro, lo siguiente que noto es el florero vacío en su mano. Camina algo inseguro y toma a Mousse por el cuello.

-Esto… no … se… quedará … así!!!- Y diciendo eso lo manda a volar dejando como recuerdo un nuevo hoyo en nuestro techo. -¿Estas bien?- Voltea a verme con su rostro preocupado.

-Si claro! Estoy bien.- Le digo con una sonrisa, supongo que por el dolor mi sonrisa no fue muy convincente porque me está mirando con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Segura?- Señalando mi estómago. –Es el mismo lugar donde Kodachi te hirió.-

-Si tranquilo, estoy bien.- Debo cambiar el tema!. –Ve a acostarte que aún debes tener fiebre!-

Sin discutirlo se va a su habitación tambaleándose, pobre se debe sentir realmente mal. Cuando ya lo perdí de vista veo subir a Tía Nodoka con la sopa. Yo también me voy a mi habitación, necesito descansar. Me quito la pulsera para guardarla en mi pequeño alhajero, pero antes vuelvo a ver mi nombre grabado, luego la giro para volver a leer su reverso como lo hice tantas veces la noche de navidad. Lo leo suavemente para mi misma, saboreando cada palabra grabada allí…

-Siempre te protegeré.-

FIN.

Bueno como prometí aquí está develado uno de los misterios del especial de navidad. El otro probablemente se devele en el próximo fic.

Definitivamente no soy muy buena narrando escenas de acción, y menos si las narro desde la perspectiva de un personaje, pero bueno… ya saben, las críticas también son bienvenidas.


	8. Confidente

Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Confidente.**

-Familia!! A comer!!- La dulce voz de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo resonó en toda la casa.

Kasumi nos está llamando, será mejor que me dé un baño rápido antes de cenar, subo a mi cuarto a buscar ropa, me detengo en el umbral, mi viejo está de espaldas sentado en el suelo parece muy entretenido en algo. ¿Demasiado ocupado para bajar a comer? Algo anda mal, esa pequeña bolsa púrpura en el suelo me resulta familiar… demasiado familiar. ¡No puede ser!

-¿Que tienes ahí? ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no toques mis cosas!- Me mira asustado.

-¡No te molestes hijo! ¿Dime que es esto?- Me muestra el contenido de la bolsita.

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡Dámelo!- Este viejo siempre me molesta.

-¿Que es esto de aquí? ¿Una trenza?- Observa con atención al pequeño muñeco en sus manos.

-¡Que me lo des!- Me lanzo furioso a arrebatárselo.

-¿Una ameba con trenza?- Me pregunta mientras esquiva mi ataque.

-¡Dámelo ya!- Tomo la bolsita del suelo.

Aprovecha mi descuido para huir, salgo tras él, baja la escalera, y corre a la sala donde están todos ya comiendo, allí retomamos la pelea.

-¡Anda dime! Es una vaca ¿Verdad?- Sigo con mi intento por quitárselo.

-¿Un mono? ¿Un ornitorrinco? ¿Una cucaracha?- Siento un enorme aura de combate que proviene un lugar específico, esto no puede ser bueno.

-¡ES UN OSITO!- Gritó Akane furiosa, esa chica no sabe controlarse, pero al meno logró dejar tieso a mi padre. Aprovecho la conmoción para quitarle el osito.

Subo la escalera rápidamente, debo buscar un lugar más seguro para esconderlo, aparte de desaparecer antes de que la ira de Akane se vuelva en mi contra. Viejo idiota, siempre toma mis cosas valiosas para venderlas a cambio de unos miserables yens, al menos se que a ti no te va a poder vender, nadie te encontraría forma, jeje es una ventaja que Akane te haya hecho. Me estoy volviendo loco, estoy hablando con un muñeco… aunque ahora que lo miro con atención creo que puedo entender la expresión de su cara.

Estaba tan concentrado que no noté el armario cayendo sobre mi cabeza hasta que todo se volvió negro.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?- Me senté aturdido.

-¡Nihao Ranma!- ¡Listo, eso lo explica todo!

-¡Oye Shampoo! ¿Ves ese hoyo en la pared? ¡Se llama puerta!- Le dije señalando la entrada de mi habitación.

-¿Qué decir Airen? Shampoo no entender.

-Nada Shampoo, olvídalo- Llevo años intentando que lo entienda -.¿A que viniste?- Pregunto un poco más calmado.

-Shampoo traer ramen para airen.- ¿Es que no puede decirlo sin frotárseme?

-¡Ya suéltame Shampoo!- ¡Cada día perfecciona más su agarre!

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, logro deshacerme del abrazo y por instinto volteo hacia atrás. ¡Definitivamente este no es mi día!

-A… Aka…ne… no es lo que piensas.- Mi cuerpo reacciona por instinto y coloco mis brazos frente a mi rostro.

Ya sé lo que viene, un fuerte impacto en el costado de mi cabeza, luego el impacto de mi cuerpo con el techo, algunos fragmentos de madera y tejas clavándose, luego el mágico momento entre el despegue y el aterrizaje, el viento chocando contra mi rostro, y esa sensación de liviandad que ni en mis más altos saltos consigo, después de eso mi espalda chocándose contra el duro suelo, o en el mejor de los casos contra unas no suficientemente blandas bolsas de residuos.

Pero… nada de eso llega…

-¡¿Qué esperas para golpearme?!- Le grito retirando los brazos de mi rostro para verla.

No me esperaba lo que vi, no hay mirada de odio, no hay aura de combate, no hay insultos, sólo esa mirada llena de tristeza que no soporto, tiembla un poco, está conteniendo las lágrimas, y su mirada está fija en un punto específico del piso, detrás mío, desvío mi mirada hacía ese lugar. ¿Qué tiene de interesante el pie de Shampoo? Oh… no, el osito está decapitado, con su cabeza a un lado del pie y el cuerpo al otro lado. Seguramente Shampoo lo pisó tan efusivamente que la cabeza se desprendió.

-Akane…- La miro nuevamente, ella sólo se va, antes que vea sus lágrimas… demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué ser esta cosa horrible?- Pregunta Shampoo con el cuerpo del pequeño osito en su mano.

-¡Eso no te incumbe!- Le grito tomando el cuerpo del muñeco de su mano y la cabeza que aún está en el suelo.

-¿Ranma querer que Shampoo coser cosa espantosa?- Me muestra un carrete de hilo que saca de entre sus pechos. –Shampoo poder conseguir que quede mejor.

-¡No quiero que quede mejor! ¡Ya déjame en paz!- Y me voy de allí muy molesto con Shampoo sin saber bien porqué.

-¿Ranma no comer ramen?- La escucho gritarme a lo lejos, como voy a tener hambre después de esto.

Estoy en el tejado de la casa de los Tachibana, vine lejos para que Shampoo no me encontrara, observo la cabeza del osito, me siento triste, como si hubiera perdido a alguien querido. Recuerdo aquella noche en el tejado, lo que me dijo cuando me lo regaló: "Se llama B-Ran y es un osito. ¡Así que no trates de adivinar! Le hice una trenza porque quiero que sea tu amigo… no me mires así, sé que no vas a ser amigo de un muñeco, pero es que a pesar de estar rodeado de gente a veces te veo muy sólo, es bueno tener alguien al que contarle tus cosas, tu sabes alguien que no revelará tus secretos ni te juzgará le digas lo que le digas." Tienes cara de buen tipo, aunque estés todo maltratado, quizás si pueda confiar en ti.

Ya pasaron dos horas desde que me senté en este tejado, realmente B-Ran es una buena compañía, me siento mejor. Bien llego la hora de devolverle el favor. Vuelvo al dojo y me quedo frente a la ventana de Akane, la cortina está corrida, pero aunque no la puedo ver sé que está ahí.

Golpeo su ventana un par de veces, y no responde.

-Akane ábreme por favor.- Le pido, pero no obtengo respuesta.

-Akane tengo que pedirte algo.- Sigue sin haber respuesta.

-Sé que estás enojada, pero en serio es muy importante.- Escucho sus pasos.

Abre la ventana, intenta mostrarse enojada, pero sus ojos está, todos rojos.

-¿Qué quieres?- Es una lamentable actuación, sobre todo porque las lágrimas nuevamente comienzan a salir de sus ojos. Me hace sentir muy mal verla así, pero tengo una misión muy importante.

-¿Me lo arreglas?- Le pregunto, y le extiendo ambas partes de B-Ran.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Para que lo quieres? Sólo es un tonto muñeco informe.

-¿Entonces no me los arreglas?

-¡Claro que no! Hubieras tenido más cuidado…- Me da la espalda ofendida.

-Bueno… ¿Me prestas aguja e hilo?

-¿Q…Que? ¿Para que?

-Para arreglarlo por supuesto. Es que yo no tengo esas cosas.

-¿Tu piensas coserlo?- Me mira con cara de incredulidad.

-Pues claro. No puedo esperar que le preste atención a lo que le cuente si está decapitado. ¿No crees?

-No claro.- Una risita se le escapa, me gusta verla contenta, luego se lo contaré a B-Ran. –Mejor te lo arreglo yo, no querrás que quede aún más deforme.- Me dice con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Nada, nada, ven, siéntate en mi cama mientras busco las cosas.

Admito que me lo pasé bien viendo su cara de sufrimiento cuando se pinchaba con la aguja, pero se veía muy tierna. Después de esta tarde tengo muchas cosas para contarle a B-Ran. Pero ahora voy a buscar algo para comer que me muero de hambre.

**FIN **

Bueno…

¿Que les pareció?

Al que adivine porque el osito se llama B-Ran le doy un premio. (en serio)

Saludos.

Dejen reviews!!


	9. Especial de Año nuevo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Año Nuevo.**

El día 31 de diciembre pasado el mediodía en el seno del tranquilo hogar de la familia Tendo el joven de característica trenza miraba con curiosidad el pequeño trozo de papel rectangular que Nabiki le ofrecía.

-¿Un deseo?- interrogó el chico examinando el pequeño papel.

-Es tradición… por 5000 yens te cuento de que se trata.- respondía su dulce interlocutora siempre dispuesta a prestar su ayuda a cualquier necesitado.

-¡Nabiki no extorsiones al pobre Ranma!- ordenó la hermana mayor entrando a la habitación con una bandeja que servía como apoyo a varias tazas que contenían humeante té. -La tradición dice que durante la noche vieja debes colgar tus buenos deseos para el siguiente año en el árbol navideño.- explicó al joven que distraídamente balanceada un lápiz sobre su dedo.

-Y si lo hago… ¿Mi deseo se cumplirá?- El tono desconfiado del chico llegó a los oídos de su tierna y cariñosa prometida que entraba a la sala en ese momento.

-Sólo si permanece colgado del árbol durante el cambio de año.- respondió Akane sentándose a un lado de su prometido.

-¡Vamos Akane! ¿Me vas a decir que tú crees en esas cosas?

-¡Pues si creo porque es verdad! ¡Insensible!

-¡Ja! ¿Me vas a decir que todos los años se cumplieron tus deseos?

-No…- la chica bajó su mirada -Si son imposibles no se cumplen.- diciendo esto la chica se retiró de la sala con sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo.

-¡Ranma tú si que eres idiota!- Le señaló la mediana de las hermanas.

-¿Q…qué dije?- preguntó el chico dirigiéndose a las dos hermanas que lo miraban con dureza por el trato que recibió su hermana.

-Akane todos los años cuelga su deseo en el árbol, y todos los años es el mismo- comenzó la mayor de las hermanas y con un triste suspiro agregó -, ella pide ver a nuestra madre.

-N…no sabía…- dijo el chico bajando la mirada. –¡Ahora si que la hice! ¡Me metí con el tema de su madre sin quererlo!- pensó con tristeza.

-¡Tú nunca sabes nada! Eso te pasa por no querer pagar la información.- le dijo Nabiki aún molesta.

-Ranma. ¿Podrías llevarle este té a Akane?- pidió Kasumi extendiéndole la taza.

-Emm… s…si claro.- sin más el chico tomó la taza y se dirigió al cuarto de su prometida.

Por otro lado en el dojo los respetables y maduros padres de los chicos se encontraban colgando sus buenos deseos en el árbol navideño.

-¡FIESTA, FIESTA!- gritaban al unísono Soun y Genma con botellas de sake en sus manos.

-¿No creen que es muy temprano para beber?- dijo serenamente Nodoka quien intentaba retirar un poco la hermosa y nada sobrecargada decoración que su futura nuera había realizado en el árbol hacía una semana, para así dejar espacio para colgar los deseos.

-¡Vamos Nodoka hay que despedir el año con alegría!- decía Genma a su esposa mientras le palmeaba un hombro.

-Yo creo es ya bebieron suficiente.- dijo la mujer mientras lentamente desenvainaba su katana.

Acto seguido encontramos a Soun en un rincón del dojo arrodillado llorando y diciendo cosas inteligibles, y a un panda jugando con una llanta de goma que Nodoka había retirado momentos antes del arbolito.

-¿Estará llorando?- se preguntaba una vez más el chico que yacía desde hacía quince minutos frente a la puerta de su prometida, mirando preocupado como el vapor que desprendía la taza en sus manos cada vez era menos.

La chica escuchó el par de suaves golpecitos en su puerta, fue a abrirla con desánimo, creyendo que sería Kasumi con la misma conversación de cada año. Ella sabía que por más que lo pidiera su madre no regresaría, pero no encontraba nada más que pedir, nada más importante que eso.

-¿Ranma?- dijo la chica sorprendida al abrir su puerta.

-Yo emm… Kasumi me pidió que te trajera esto…- el chico nervioso le extendió la taza de té.

-Que extraño. ¿Por qué me enviaría un te frío?- se preguntó la chica observando el contenido de la taza que ahora tenía en sus manos.

-Yo… estee… no quería… no sabía… no pensé que…- balbuceaba el chico jugando con sus pulgares avergonzado.

-¿Quieres pasar?- invitó la chica comprendiendo que lo del té sólo era una excusa.

El chico sólo asintió, y ambos entraron, una vez que cerraron la puerta él se sentó en la cama mientras Akane dejaba la taza sobre su escritorio.

-Veo que ya te contaron lo loca que estoy…- decía la chica mirando por la ventana.

-Lo siento…no sabía…- decía el chico con su mirada fija en el suelo.

-No lo sientas Ranma, lo que dijiste es verdad.- la chica hizo una pausa mientras observaba un gorrión que se posaba sobre el árbol frente a su ventana –Pero… a veces necesitamos creer en algo para intentar ser felices.- dijo esto observando al gorrión que se perdía de vista.

-Quizás tengas razón, si durante mi vida hubiera creído en algo talvez…- la chica lo miró con atención –talvez hubiera sido feliz.- concluyó el chico con una media sonrisa de resignación.

-Tú no eras feliz en tus viajes con tu padre. ¿Verdad?

-No me puedo quejar, me sirvió como entrenamiento… pero admito que esa vida no me gustaba y por más duro que entrené nunca tuve la fuerza suficiente para cambiarla.

-Supongo que ese tipo de fuerza no viene del entrenamiento.- respondió la chica reflexivamente, mientras lo observaba con una mezcla de ternura y pena.

-Supongo que tienes razón- le respondió el chico enfocando sus ojos en los de la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. –.Pero ahora no tiene caso preocuparse por eso.- Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?- dijo la chica un poco apenada.

-Claro, debo escribir mi deseo para colgarlo del árbol.- y dedicándole una sonrisa se retiró.

La chica lo observó marcharse, una vez que se cerró la puerta tomó un papel y comenzó a escribir su deseo.

Eran la 10:30 de la noche, y Ranma miraba con curiosidad el árbol a punto de colapsar por la gran cantidad de deseos que estaban colgados en él.

-¡Que extraño! Creí que era sólo un deseo por persona.

El chico comenzó a leer los papelitos:

"Deseo pasar el siguiente año con toda la familia reunida. Kasumi."

"Deseo que mis negocios mejoren. Nabiki."

"Deseo poder comer mucho. Genma."

"Deseo que las escuelas se unan. Soun."

"Deseo que mi hijo demuestre ser un hombre engendre a nuestro heredero. Nodoka."

"Deseo conseguir todos lo colores de pantaletas para mi colección. Happosai"

"Deseo conseguir la cura de mi maldición. Ranma."

"Deseo buena salud para todos. Tofu."

"Deseo derrotar a Ranma Saotome. Rioga."

"Deseo invitar a salir a Shampoo. Mousse"

"Deseo que a Ranma Saotome lo parta un rayo. Gosunkugui"

"La primavera es hermosa, yo el gran Kuno Tatewaki de 17 años deseo que Akane Tendo y la chica de la trenza pierdan su timidez y me pidan que intercambiemos diarios. El Rayo Azul."

"Deseo que mi querido Ranma se me declare, y decida ser mi esclavo de amor para toda la eternidad. Kodachi."

"Deseo que Ranchan cumpla con su palabra y me pida que me case con él. Ukyo."

"Yo desear que Airen casar con Shampoo y vivir en aldea amazonas. Shampoo."

"Deseo que el futuro yerno se decida a casarse con Shampoo de una vez. Cologne."

-Todos los locos escribieron algo…- decía el chico atónito luego de leer todos los mensajes.

-¿No te pone feliz Ranma? Todos tus amigos vinieron a dejarnos sus buenos deseos.- Decía Kasumi dulcemente mientras entraba al dojo.

-Si… buenos deseos…- dijo el chico con tono irónico, y luego recordó algo. –No vi el de Akane…

-Que extraño, ella siempre es la primera en colgar su deseo, talvez lo cuelgue más tarde. Oh… es verdad, vine a buscarte para la cena familiar.

-Si ya voy.- respondió mientras veía a Kasumi marcharse. -¿Volverá a pedir ver a su madre este año?

La cena familiar transcurrió en paz, toda la paz tolerable en casa de los Tendo por supuesto, cuando faltaban 5 minutos para medianoche todos salieron al patio para poder ver los fuegos artificiales. Ranma buscó a su prometida con la mirada pero no la encontró, se imaginó donde estaría así que decidió ir a buscarla. Confirmando su presentimiento, encontró a su prometida en el dojo buscando un lugar donde colgar su deseo. Cuando ella acabó su tarea salió del dojo con prisa, el chico la veía escondido detrás de un árbol. Ranma aprovechó para escabullirse al dojo y leer el misterioso deseo recién colgado. Se acercó sigilosamente al árbol como si estuviera haciendo algo ilegal, localizó la letra de Akane en un papel un poco escondido entre el resto, y lo leyó.

"Deseo que él tenga la fuerza para cambiar su vida por una que lo haga feliz. Akane."

El chico cayó de rodillas, sabía perfectamente a quién se refería su prometida con "él". Akane había cambiado algo tan importante como la ilusión de ver a su madre por un deseo sólo para él, eso era más de lo que podía procesar su cerebro.

-No quería que lo leyeras…-la voz familiar de la misma chica en la que estaba pensando lo hizo dar un respingo.

-G…gracias…- fue lo único que pudo articular el chico sin dejar de ver fijamente el papelito escrito por su prometida.

-No lo hice por hacerte un favor, sólo deseaba eso.- respondió la chica intentando salvar algo de su orgullo. –Vamos date prisa que sólo faltan unos segundos para año nuevo, yo sólo vine a recoger mi bolígrafo.

El cerebro del chico hizo una conexión de ideas a velocidad impresionante, soltó de golpe.

-¡Préstame el bolígrafo!

-¿Eh? ¿Para que?- le cuestionó la chica acercándose a él ofreciéndole el bolígrafo.

-¡Debo arreglar algo!- dijo el chico mientras descolgaba su papel y tomaba el bolígrafo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Si no está colgado cuando comience el nuevo año tu deseo no se cumplirá!

El chico ignorando las palabras de Akane garabateó algo más en el papel y lo colocó rápidamente en el árbol, en ese momento se escucharon las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales.

-¡Bien vamos!- dijo el chico parándose con una sonrisa y conduciendo a Akane a la salida.

-¡E…espera Ranma! ¡Quiero ver lo que escribiste!

-Lo verás luego… ahora vamos a recibir el nuevo año.

-¡Oh… es verdad!- la chica se abalanzó hacía él y lo abrazó colocando su cabeza en el pecho del chico. -¡Feliz año Ranma!

Ranma se quedó de piedra por unos instantes, sin saber que hacer, luego recordó el deseo de la chica.

-Talvez sea hora de comenzar a cambiar mi vida…- pensó mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de ella y bajaba su cabeza para oler el perfume del cabello de la chica. –¡Feliz año Akane!- le susurró.

Así el abrazo efusivo y lleno de cariño de la chica se transformó en un abrazo protector por parte del chico. Así permanecieron unos minutos, luego salieron del dojo algo rojos pensando una excusa para dar a la familia antes de que comenzaran a hablar de la nueva boda. Dentro del dojo se veía un estoico árbol que contra todo pronóstico continuaba en pie, y en uno de los deseos que en él estaban colgados con letra muy desprolija se podía leer:

"Deseo conseguir la cura de mi maldición… para quedarme a su lado. Ranma."

**FIN**

No quedó muy bien pero bueno este es mi regalo para año nuevo para todos los que leen mis fics.

Espero que tengan un feliz año nuevo.

El papelito que yo colgaría en el árbol diría "Deseo aprender a escribir buenos fics, y no empacharme con la cena de año nuevo. Trekumy."

¿Que dirían los papelitos que ustedes colgarían?

Una vez más gracias por leer mis fanfics, nos seguimos leyendo el próximo año.


	10. Sangre

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este es el primer capitulo de un two-shot.

**Sangre.**

-¿U… un vampiro?- Pregunté temerosa.

-¡Si, se aparece por las noches!- Respondió Yuca emocionada.

-Así es, dicen que anda en busca de sangre.- Completó Sayuri poniendo voz de fantasma.

-T…tonterías… esas cosas no existen.- Dije intentando convencerme a mi misma.

-¡Pero es verdad! ¡Ya atacó a tres personas!- Acotó Yuca.

-¡Si y las tres tenían heridas frescas! Dicen que él huele la sangre.- Continuó Sayuri.

-¿Y porqué ustedes dos se ven tan emocionadas?- Pregunté con desconfianza, mis amigas tienen gustos raros.

-¡Porque es emocionante! En Nerima ha habido de todo pero vampiros nunca.- A Yuca le encantan las historias de terror.

-¿Pero si eso es cierto, no les da miedo?- ¿Qué soy la única persona con sentido común aquí?

-Descuida, si no sales durante las noches y no estás herida no corres peligro.- Respondió Sayuri muy confiada.

-S… si claro…- Respondí no muy convencida.

Estamos regresando a casa se nos hizo la noche todo por culpa del baka ese.

-Baka.

-¡Oye! ¿Que hice ahora?- ¿Y todavía me lo pregunta el muy idiota?

-¡Por tu culpa se nos hizo muy tarde!

-¡Hace tiempo habíamos planificado el juego de football! Además ¿Por qué no te fuiste antes?

-¡Eso no te importa baka!

-¿No será por el rumor del vampiro ese?- Salta de la cerca parándose frente a mi. –Te da miedo. ¿Verdad?

-¡Idiota estúpido! ¡No me da miedo!- Siempre busca burlarse de mi.

-Oh… vamos Akane los vampiros no existen- dice colocando sus manos en la nuca. puedo creer que creas esos cuentos.

-Si no existen… igual que los fantasmas, las maldiciones, los dioses, los demonios…- le digo contando con mis dedos todas las cosas que "no existen" en Nerima.

-¡Si si ya entendí!- dice algo exasperado –De todas formas sólo atacan a las personas que están heridas y nosotros no lo estamos así que no te preocupes.- Se voltea a verme con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-… si… claro…- digo en un suspiro, y cabizbaja continuo caminando.

-Akane- me llama con una voz muy seria, espero que no se haya dado cuenta. –ya pasó un mes desde aquel accidente, tu herida ya cicatrizó por completo. ¿Verdad?- se pone frente a mi buscando mi mirada.

-S… si…- ese "si" se escuchó tan poco creíble que ni siquiera al idiota de Ranma podría engañar.

-¡Demonios Akane! ¡Te dije mil veces que no entrenaras hasta que estuvieras bien! ¡La herida no se cerrará hasta que te quedes quieta!- Después del accidente le entró el papel de padre regañón -¡Maldición! Apuesto que el golpe que te dio Mousse empeoró todo.

-N… no te preocupes.- admito que me hace sentir bien que se preocupe tanto, pero si fuera por él no me podría levantar de la cama.

-Akane debes cuidarte- me tomó por los hombros, me está hablando con esa voz profunda, y me mira de esa forma tan… intensa -. Por favor.

No puedo dejar de verlo. ¿Porqué tiene ese poder sobre mi? Sólo dice un par de frases no idiotas y ya me tiene a sus pies. ¿Será que si le importo? No sé porqué estoy cerrando mis ojos, ni porqué acerco mi rostro lentamente al suyo, sólo lo estoy haciendo…solo siento que necesito un…

Un inoportuno y conocido timbre acaba con el ambiente.

-¡Nihao!- de pronto siento ganas de hacer estofado de gata púrpura -¿Mmm? ¿Qué hacer airen tan cerca de chica violenta?- pregunta molesta.

-Ehh… yo… no… aaa…- Se aleja de mi buscamente, Ranma no baka ha vuelto…

-Airen sólo poder estar cerca de Shampoo- arroja un bombori a Ranma -. ¡Shampoo molesta con airen!

-¿Porqué atacas a Ran-chan?- Ukyo desvía el bombori con su espátula –Ran-chan ven a comer un delicioso Okonomiyaki.- dice colgándose del brazo de Ranma.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Airen sólo comer lo que Shampoo preparar!- se cuelga del otro brazo de Ranma.

Luego de un rato de forcejeo de las chicas y algún que otro quejido de dolor de Ranma sobre nosotros cae un remolino de pétalos negros. ¡La que faltaba! Esto va a demorar un par de horas mínimo, mejor me regreso sola a la casa. Es extraño. ¿Que fue lo que me sucedió hace un rato? Yo estaba dispuesta a que me besara, no habría opuesto resistencia en esos momentos. ¿Será que me estoy volviendo una más de las locas prometidas que andan rendidas a sus pies? Ya no se que hacer, tenerlo a mi lado me hace temblar las rodillas, y para colmo el muy idiota se empeña en usar ese condenado tono de voz que me confunde tanto cada vez que estamos solos. ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde estoy? Cielos estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que caminé sin prestarle atención al camino, me alejé mucho de la casa, será mejor que vuelva pronto.

-Puedo oler tu sangre.- Escucho una voz detrás de mi. ¡No puede ser!

-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…- cierro mis ojos, y comienzo a mover mis brazos de forma errática intentándo alejarlo de mi.

Luego de varios segundos abro mis ojos, veo una persona, no, no es una persona, su rostro está lleno de bultos, y todo hinchado. A su lado hay una máscara con la cara de un vampiro.

-¡Un monstruo!- grito viendo como comienza a pararse.

-¡No soy un monstruo! ¡Soy humano!

-Pe…pero tu rostro.- Señalo temblorosa su deforme cara.

-¿Quién crees que lo hizo?

-¿Q… quién?

-¡Pues tú! ¿No recuerdas que me golpeaste hasta que caí?

-Ups…- respondo algo avergonzada –Pero. ¿Por qué me dijiste que podías oler mi sangre?

-Porque puedo- me responde con una sonrisa, eso creo al menos -. Verás, tengo un olfato muy desarrollado, tu estás herida seguramente por eso puedo oler tu sangre.- me explica mientras recoge su máscara del suelo.

-Vaya… Entonces tú eres el vampiro del que todo el mundo habla.

-¿Vampiro? Seguramente lo dicen por esta máscara, solo la uso para no ser reconocido.

-Pero. ¿Por qué atacas a la gente?- pregunto desconfiada.

-Mi hermana… ella sufre de una extraña enfermedad por lo que todos los días debe recibir una transfusión de sangre.- me explica, creo que está afligido –los hospitales se niegan a hacerse cargo, por eso debo buscar la sangre yo mismo, pero nunca ataqué a nadie, sólo intento pedirles ayuda, pero ellos huyen antes.

-Seguro es por la máscara. ¿Y porque recurres a gente que está herida?

-Soy médico, y entrené mi olfato para distinguir tipos de sangre, cuando alguien está herido me es muy fácil saber que tipo de sangre tiene.

-Y tú sólo vas a la gente con el mismo tipo de sangre que tu hermana. ¿Cierto?- él asiente –Entonces yo puedo ayudarte.

-Así es.- creo que está sonriendo.

Accedí a su petición, sólo es un poco de sangre. Me llevó a su casa, allí tal como lo dijo había una niña pequeña de unos siete años.

-Hola.- saludé a la niña.

-¡Hola! Soy Lin.- me respondió alegremente.

-Yo soy Akane, es un gusto conocerte.- es una niña muy linda y llena de energía no parece que estuviera enferma.

-Vamos Lin prepárate, no le hagamos perder más tiempo a esta jovencita.

-Si Keith, pero… ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?- La niña señala el rostro de su hermano.

-Un pequeño accidente… ¿Akane estás lista?

-Si claro.

Keith prepara todo, y comenzamos con la transfusión, Lin parece muy acostumbrada al procedimiento, y yo miro como lentamente la sangre pasa por el tubo transparente. En ese momento alguien tira la puerta abajo.

-¡Ranma!- Me sorprende verlo aquí.

-¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ELLA!- grita mirando con furia a Keith.

**FIN**

Bueno yo se que no quedó demasiado bien, la acción no es lo mío definitivamente, pero quiero preparar el terreno para el próximo capitulo que será el penúltimo.

Voy a ir terminando la serie porque no me gustaría que se pusiera demasiado larga, eso termina quitándole la gracia.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. *_*

Con respecto a lo de B-Ran; B viene de bear y Ran de Ranma, intenté seguir la línea de pensamiento de Akane a la hora de nombrar una mascota, lo digo por lo de P-Chan.

Lo del accidente de Akane supongo que saben a que se refiere, en todo caso es por el incidente del capitulo "Carmesí", yo se que los tengo hartos agarrándome de eso todo el tiempo, pero esta es la última vez lo prometo.

Bueno nos leemos, espero que estén pasándolo bien en este 2009.


	11. Fuego

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.

**Fuego.**

(continuación de "Sangre")

-¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ELLA!- grita mirando con furia a Keith.

-¿Y tu quién eres? ¿Por qué rompiste mi puerta?- pregunta Keith ante la escandalosa entrada de Ranma.

-¿QUÉ LE ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡DESGRACIADO!- pregunta notablemente exaltado corriendo hacía Keith.

-¡Ranma detente!- grito yo también corriendo hacia ellos.

Siento un fuerte dolor en mi brazo, observo la parte afectada, cielos olvidé por completo la aguja. Ahora mi brazo tiene una profunda pero pequeña herida y está sangrando bastante. Al parecer no soy la única que lo notó, ya que tanto Lin como Keith y Ranma me observan.

-¡Debo curar esa herida! Podrías desangrarte.- Keith corre a un mueble y comienza a buscar gasas.

-¡No voy a permitir que te le acerques!- dice Ranma colocándose entre Keith y yo.

-¡Cálmate Ranma! Deja que te expliquemos.- Le ordeno antes de que comience a romper todo.

-¡Hola me llamo Lin!- la niña se acerca a Ranma y le sonríe, él sólo me mira con cara de confusión.

Luego de un rato acabamos de explicarle todo a Ranma.

-Y si no consigues esa sangre ¿Que va a suceder?- pregunta Ranma preocupado mirando a Lin que juega tranquilamente con una muñeca.

Keith no responde, sólo mira a un lado con cara de preocupación.

-¡No te preocupes!- digo palmeándole la espalda a Keith -¡Yo vendré todos los días a darte la sangre que necesites!- y le muestro mi brazo vendado.

-Eso es imposible… una persona no debe donar su sangre más de una vez al mes, y aún así eso sería demasiado pronto.- me responde resignado.

-¿Existe otra solución?- Ranma se ve tan bien con su rostro serio. ¡No puedo estar pensando en eso en este momento!

-Si existe, pero es muy peligroso…- responde Keith observando a Ranma –En las montañas crece una hierba que puede curarla, pero el lugar es casi inaccesible, y los pocos que han podido llegar apenas han logrado salir con vida.

-¿Reconocerías la hierba si la vieras?- pregunta Ranma, puedo ver su sonrisa, sé en lo que está pensando.

-Si claro, alguna vez vi muestras, además de fotografías.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces iremos a buscarla!- digo emocionada.

-¡Tú no irás!- miro a Ranma con furia, no puede ser que me deje fuera de esto.

-¡Claro que iré! ¡Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes!

-¡Soy tu prometido! ¡Y estás herida!- por alguna razón perdí las ganas de discutir.

-Pero el lugar es muy peligroso…

-Descuida Keith, estoy acostumbrado a cualquier peligro. ¡Mira la marimacho violenta que tengo por novia!- "novia" no sé si sonrojarme o golpearlo… mejor lo golpeo -Saldremos mañana por la mañana. ¿Te parece bien?- pregunta sobándose el lugar de la cabeza donde acabo de golpearlo.

-S… si claro. Akane. ¿Podrías cuidar a Lin mientras estamos fuera?

-Claro.- respondo sonriéndo.

Al día siguiente ambos se despiden dejando a Lin en casa.

-Volveremos pronto Akane.- Ranma me sonríe, de nuevo esas molestas mariposas en mi estómago –No cocines nada o enfermaras más a la pobre niña.- sólo él conoce la forma de fulminar a las mariposas en un instante.

-Cuídense.- les digo con una sonrisa mientras guardo el mazo que usé hace unos instantes para dejar la cabeza de Ranma enterrada en el pavimento.

Pasaron dos días desde que se fueron, espero que regresen pronto, observo a Lin que duerme en mi cama, pobrecilla, cada día que pasa se debilita más, espero que regresen pronto. Me pregunto si estarán bien, me pregunto si él estará bien.

-¡Akane baja! ¡Ranma y su amigo regresaron!- grita Kasumi desde la entrada.

Tomo a Lin aún dormida en brazos y bajo rápidamente, extraño tanto a ese baka. Cuando llego a la sala veo a Ranma y Keith, ambos se ven cansados pero felices, imagino que todo salió bien. Lin se despierta y baja de mis brazos.

-¡Hermano!- corre a abrazarlo.

Me siento a un lado de Ranma, no se que decir, tengo miedo de ser demasiado evidente, sólo pasaron dos días y lo extrañé demasiado, estoy tan feliz de que esté de vuelta.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que regresaríamos pronto.- me dice viendo a Keith y Lin.

-Si…- respondo mirándolo.

Lin se queda dormida en brazos de Keith.

-Será mejor darle el medicamento lo antes posible.- dice Keith mirando a su hermana. –Iré a casa, y cocinaré las hierbas.

-Te acompaño.- Le digo poniéndome de pie.

-Yo también.- dice Ranma imitándome.

-Gracias chicos, no sé como pagarles por todo esto.- Keith nos mira con agradecimiento.

-No es nada descuida.- le dice Ranma colocando su mano en su nuca y riendo de manera algo tonta.

Cargo a Lin y Ranma lleva las hierbas y así junto a Keith vamos a su casa. A llegar comienza a cocinar las hierbas para su hermana mientras nosotros acostamos a Lin en su cama.

-¿Fue muy duro conseguirlas?- le pregunto a Ranma mientras observo a la pequeña dormida.

-¡Claro que no! Esos animales salvajes eran muy débiles.

-T…te… extrañé…- le digo mirando al suelo, mis mejillas se ponen muy rojas.

-Por eso me esforcé por regresar pronto.- no lo dijo en tono de burla, lo dijo seriamente. ¿Sabrá él que yo…?

-¡Chicos!- Keith nos habla desde la puerta. –Ya estoy hirviendo el agua para cocinarlas, pueden volver a su casa si lo desean, deben estar cansados.

Salimos de la casa con Keith.

-Regresen cuando lo deseen, y saben que si necesitan un médico aquí tienen uno que los ayudará incondicionalmente.- nos dice con una sonrisa. –¡Muchas gracias!- hace una reverencia frente a nosotros.

En ese momento escuchamos una fuerte explosión, la casa de Keith está incendiándose.

-¡LIN!- grita desesperado Keith.

-¡Voy a buscarla!- comienzo a correr hacía la casa, pero alguien toma mi brazo.

-¡Yo iré!- Dice Ranma adelantándose.

-Bueno…¡Pero voy contigo!- respondo comenzando a correr nuevamente.

-¡Tú te quedas!- diciendo eso se mete a la casa.

-Idiota…- ese imbécil se empeña en pensar que soy una buena para nada.

En menos de un minuto sale Ranma de la casa con la niña en brazos. Keith abraza desesperado a la pobre niña que no entiende nada.

-¿No me vas a alagar? Saqué a una niña de una casa en llamas ¿sabes?- ese idiota piensa que diciendo esas tonterías se me va a quitar el enojo. –Arriesgué mi vida, soy un héroe.

-¡Eres un completo idiota!

-¡Oye! Pude haber muerto y ¿así me tratas?

-¡Por mi te hubieras quedado allí dentro! Para lo que me importas…

-¿A si? ¡Pues talvez la próxima vez te haga caso!- este idiota no sabe lo que dice.

-Gracias…- le dice Keith a Ranma llevando a Lin en brazos, pero no se ve feliz.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- le pregunto.

-Las hierbas… dudo que haya tiempo de volver a las montañas a juntar más.

-¡Cielos! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!- sin esas hierbas Lin…

-Están en la cocina ¿no es así?- pregunta Ranma encaminándose nuevamente a la casa donde el fuego avanza rápidamente.

-Si pero no entres, es demasiado peligroso, seguramente el fuego proviene de la cocina, de hecho quizás las hierbas estén quemadas y no sirvan para nada.

-Descuida, pueden estar bien, si es así yo las sacaré.- y el muy idiota vuelve a meterse a la casa.

Han pasado varios minutos y Ranma no sale, estoy a punto de entrar cuando escucho su voz.

-A… Akane… e… estas… ahí…- corro hacía el origen de su voz.

Lo veo a penas, con dificultad saca su brazo por la pequeña ventana con la bolsa que llevaba las hierbas y me las lanza.

-Dáselas a Keith…- su voz se escucha muy afectada.

-¡Ranma sal de ahí!

-N… no se… si podré…- ¡¿Que?! -Me lastimé… la pierna… y la salida está… bloqueada… no tengo fuerzas…

-¡Ranma!- ya no puedo verlo, no me responde -¡RANMA!

-¡Keith!- le lanzo las hierbas -¡Ve a mi casa y prepara la medicina de Lin!

-¿Qué? Pero…

-¡Solo hazlo! ¡Y no menciones nada de esto a la familia!- diciendo esto me meto a la casa.

Atravieso el umbral, puedo oír los gritos de Keith. El calor es sofocante, el humo me está dificultando la respiración, pero eso ahora no importa, debo encontrar a ese baka. Me esfuerzo por ubicarme, todo está lleno de fuego y escombros pero finalmente encuentro la cocina. Tal como lo dijo Ranma está bloqueada, enormes vigas cubiertas por fuego impiden la salida. Debo hacer algo, debo quitarlas. ¡Eso es exactamente lo que haré! Ranma no puede morir, no aquí, no así, no ahora. Tomo una de las vigas con mis manos y la muevo, intento ignorar el ardor en mis manos, duele mucho, demasiado, pero nada puede doler más que perderlo. Hago uso de toda mi fuerza, logro moverla, continuo con las demás vigas, cada una es más difícil que las anteriores, el aire se acaba, espero que Ranma esté bien. Paso por el camino que me abrí hace unos instantes, mis piernas a penas me responden, todo mi cuerpo arde por el calor, mis ojos están nublados por el humo, arden mucho pero no puedo cerrarlos.

-¡RANMA! ¡¿Donde estás?!- grito desesperada.

-¿A…Akane?- apenas escucho su voz - ¿T…te volviste loca? ¡Niña e…estúpida! ¿Qué haces aquí?

No son precisamente palabras de agradecimiento pero al menos me ayudan ubicar donde se encuentra. Al acercarme lo veo tirado en el suelo, tiene cara de sufrimiento, su pierna está toda ensangrentada. No siento deseos de insultarlo, me arrodillo a su lado, por alguna razón las lágrimas comienzan a escaparse de mis ojos, si pregunta se lo atribuiré al humo. No lo soporto más, desesperada lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡RANMA!- no sé por que necesito abrazarlo y gritar su nombre.

-¡Sal de aquí!- me grita desesperado.

-¡Saldremos juntos!- le digo rompiendo el abrazo.

Lo ayudo a incorporarse y paso su brazo sobre mis hombros. Comienzo a caminar lentamente a su ritmo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Akane déjame, sal de aquí! ¡Rápido!- no respondo sólo sigo enfocada en llevarlo a la salida. -¡¿No que no te importaba lo que me pasara?! ¡Ya vete!- no quise decir eso… no tiene sentido que se lo aclare, él ya lo sabe. -¡Torpe fea marimacho ya vete sólo me estorbas!- el muy idiota piensa que voy a caer en eso en un momento como este. –Por favor… salvate…

Me detengo un instante observando la puerta de la cocina, calculando cual será la mejor forma de pasar con él entre los escombros.

-¿Crees que me interesa una vida sin ti?- siento su intensa mirada en mi nuca. -¿Ahora lo entiendes?- digo volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.

No espero que me responda, ni siquiera creo que lo haya comprendido, pero al menos logré dejara de insistir. Todo se está volviendo demasiado difícil, aún así finalmente logramos llegar a la puerta de salida, pero está completamente tapada de escombros. La observo aterrada, lo escucho toser, debo hacer algo, no lo dejaré morir en este momento. Lo dejo sentado en el suelo, y voy hacía la puerta dispuesta a retirar cuanto escombro se ponga en el camino, ya ni siquiera siento ardor en las manos, el cuerpo no me responde, mi vista está nublándose demasiado, no puede ser… estoy a punto de… no… no sin haberlo salvado.

-R…Ranma…

Todo se volvió negro… supongo que morí… y él… espero que esté bien… tal vez alguien lo rescató… él es más fuerte que yo… mucho más.

Abro los ojos, veo un cielo estrellado, que extraño…

-¿Te sientes bien?- es… su voz…

Giro la el rostro, lo veo, está a mi lado, su rostro está todo sucio, se ve cansado peor allí están sus ojos brillantes como siempre, está sonriendo.

-¿E… estamos muertos?- comienza a reírse.

-Pues no creo haber sido tan malo para tener que aguantarte también después de muerto.

-¡Baka idiota insensible!

-Jeje veo que ya estas bien. ¿Puedes levantarte?- dice ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

-Entonces… ¿Nos rescataron?

-Mmm… Algo así.- dice mirando hacía atrás.

Sigo su mirada y me encuentro con la casa convertida en una lisa alfombra de escombros.

-¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que un incendio podía hacer eso!- dije mirando incrédula esa cosa que antes era una casa.

-Si… un incendio…jeje…- se ríe de forma sospechosa, mejor no preguntar.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna?

-Pues bien, aunque creo que cojearé por unos días.- sonríe demasiado me pregunto si el salir vivo de ese incendio le afectó tanto. -¿Regresamos a casa?

Yo asiento y comenzamos a caminar lentamente, aún sigo algo aturdida. Me asusta un poco ver mis manos, creo que no voy a poder volver a agarrar cosas por mucho tiempo, pero al menos él está bien. Ranma pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros. ¿Será que quiere? Me estrecha con algo de fuerza, un momento me está abrazando, estamos caminando abrazados. Observo su rostro, está con la mirada fija en algún punto delante, sus mejillas tienen un lindo color carmín, supongo que las mías también. Yo sólo apoyo mi cabeza en él, se siente muy bien, talvez las mariposas en el estómago no sean tan molestas después de todo. Estamos llegando, a la vuelta de la esquina está la casa, no quiero llegar, quiero quedarme así un rato más. Él se detiene, lo observo, sigue mirando al frente, pero esta vez se ve pensativo.

-Un vez que doblemos la esquina deberemos volver a fingir que no nos queremos…- dice con esa voz profunda que me desarma.

Un momento… "fingir que no nos queremos"… eso significa que él me… y sabe que yo lo…

-Aunque si lo deseas…- me mira son una sonrisa –podríamos dejar de fingir…

Mi cerebro colapsa, sólo puedo ponerme a llorar, no sé la razón, me aferro a él, escondo mi cabeza en su pecho y sólo lloro. Me abraza con fuerza, eso me hace llorar más, no entiendo que me sucede. Acaricia mi pelo suavemente.

-¿Lo deseas?- me pregunta nuevamente, no puedo responder… sólo llorar… -Tranquila, respóndeme cuando te sientas preparada… yo esperaré…

**FIN**

Emmm… hola….

Jeje… este es el penúltimo capitulo y bueno… acá lo tienen. Habría preferido que quedara mejor, pero bueno voy a tratar de que el último que de mejor aunque me lleve más tiempo.

Luego de terminar esto voy a seguir escribiendo por supuesto, aún no se bien que historia va a ser así que si quieren tirar ideas bienvenidas sean.

Bueno me despido. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, no sólo me ponen feliz sino que además me motivan para escribir y actualizar rápido.

Gracias por todo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	12. Una rosa marchita

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Flor Marchita.**

Cinco largos días pasaron ya… Lin ya está curada, Keith reconstruye su casa, y tú continúas encerrada en tu cuarto desde aquel día. Kasumi dice que estás bien, supongo que si, seguramente no quieres verme… Talvez me equivoqué. ¿Habré interpretado mal lo que me dijiste mientras me rescatabas? ¡Soy un completo idiota! ¡Lo arruiné todo! Pero estaba tan seguro de que tú… Eso no importa ahora, seguramente me equivoqué, debería irme, pero prometí que esperaría tu respuesta y es lo que haré. Quizás el humo y el cansancio me hicieron escuchar cosas que no dijiste…

Aún así estoy tan seguro de que lo escuché, recuerdo que cuando preguntaste si entendía quedé en shock, incluso me olvidé de la situación en la que estábamos metidos. "¿Crees que me interesa una vida sin ti?" nunca en mi vida escuché algo tan hermoso, no podía hacer nada más que darle vueltas a tus palabras en mi cabeza una y otra vez. No recuperé la consciencia hasta que te escuché decir mi nombre, entonces te vi allí cayendo en medio del fuego. Recuerdo que el sentimiento de inmensa felicidad se convirtió en desesperación en ese momento, me acerqué como pude, respirabas con dificultad, tenías esas horribles quemaduras en tus pequeñas manos, estabas muriendo ante mis ojos, por mi culpa y no podía hacer nada por salvarte, ni la peor de mis pesadillas era tan terrible, casi instintivamente te cubrí con mi cuerpo y gritando tu nombre ejecuté el Shishi Hokodan*. El fuego se extinguió por completo y todo el lugar se volvió astillas y polvo. Fue el más poderoso que nunca vi, Rioga se pondría furioso si supiera que superé su mejor técnica… nada me importaba en esos momentos, sólo quería que estuvieras bien. Cuando todo terminó volviste a respirar normalmente, te había salvado, salvé a mi querida marimacho, y no te volvería a dejar ir nunca más, me juré que esa noche te diría todo lo que siempre traté de ocultar. Todo me salió al revés.

Todos me miran raro, papá ya comenzó a hacer preguntas, no los culpo, aquel día llegamos heridos, quemados, cansados, tú tenías los ojos rojos e hinchados y yo no quería hablar. Keith curó nuestras heridas. Me pregunto como estarán tus manos… Después de ese día tú no saliste de tu habitación, ni abriste tu cortina de nuevo, y yo paso todo el día en este dojo sentado pensando, no me puedo concentrar en el entrenamiento. Te extraño… al menos si bajaras a insultarme o golpearme. ¡Llámame fenómeno, pervertido lo que sea! Pero háblame de nuevo, por favor.

La rosa que compré al día siguiente para mi declaración formal se marchitó, no creo que consideres romántico que te dé ese tallo seco al que sólo le quedan espinas. ¿Volveré a verte algún día? Ya hasta lo estoy dudando. Supongo que sólo me queda seguir esperándote…

------------------------------

Baka idiota, ya ni siquiera me das motivos para llamarte así, tonto mira lo que logras, me estoy comportando como una estúpida cobarde, si el cobarde para estas cosas eres tú, no yo. Cuando de ti se trata me vuelvo tan insegura, me pregunto si aún recuerdas aquella noche después del incendio, te debo una respuesta, quizás ya no la esperes, pero es mi responsabilidad, por mi honor debo dártela.

Si en ese momento en el que me lo preguntaste las lágrimas no me hubieran traicionado no habría sido tan difícil responderte, pero ahora tengo miedo. Recién cuando desperté al día siguiente tomé consciencia de que casi mueres. No quiero que vuelvan a pasarte cosas malas por mi culpa, mi mamá enfermó luego de que le dijera que la quería más que a nada en el mundo, y tú, en un momento te digo que te extrañé y al siguiente estás metido en un incendio. Soy una maldición para toda la gente que quiero…

¡Claro que te quiero! ¡Baka arrogante! Ya ves me traes loca por ti, como las demás, sólo que… no les llego ni a los talones. Todas mejores guerreras que yo, todas son grandes cocineras, todas son mucho más hermosas y femeninas y dulces y… tu me quieres a mi… No te entiendo, no parece real, me da miedo resulta tan poco concebible cuando lo pienso. Quizás algún día me lo puedas explicar. Si me decidiera a verte te lo preguntaría.

Tú eres fuerte, talvez puedas soportar la maldición que le hecho a los que quiero, soportas bastante bien el convertirte en chica, después de todo salimos del incendio gracias a ti. ¿O me crees tan idiota para tragarme lo de la misteriosa gente que nos rescató y luego se fue así sin más? Siempre ideas algo para salir de todos los líos en los que acabamos metidos, bueno casi todos, sería bueno que practicaras esa técnica para deshacerte de alguna de tus prometidas, porque ya elegiste a una, ¿No? Además debo darte una respuesta, y no sería honorable mentirte, después de todo no me importaría meterme a mil incendios a rescatarte con tal de verte feliz.

El doctor Tofu dice que mis manos están cicatrizando bien, talvez pueda entrenar, me gustaría, pero si salgo y me encuentro contigo tendré que darte la respuesta. Bien es hora de dejar de comportarme como una cobarde. ¡Soy una guerrera! ¡Estoy decidida! ¡Te daré la respuesta ahora!

Ranma continúa deprimido sentado en la duela del dojo mirando algún punto en el horizonte, cuando siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espina, al girarse hacia la entrada del dojo ve a Akane con su gi de entrenamiento, las manos de la chica están vendadas, y su rostro está muy serio, parece enojada.

-Ak…Akane…- el chico la mira asustado.

La chica camina hacía él a paso firme, y su aura de combate se enciende.

-¡Me va a pegar, me va a pegar!- piensa el chico retrocediendo hasta chocar su espalda con la pared.

Akane se detiene a escasos pasos de su prometido que se encuentra aún sentado en el piso y que por alguna razón suda copiosamente con cara de horror. Ella aprieta con fuerza sus puños a pesar de que eso le causa dolor, cierra sus ojos y aspira hondo. Su aura se incrementa aún más.

-¡Estoy perdido!¡Me va a mandar hasta la Antártida con los pingüinos!- continuaba pensando el chico desesperado mirando hacía los lados en busca de una ruta de escape.

-¡SI!- grita con fuerza la chica sacando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Ranma la observa intrigado, ella se encuentra respirando agitadamente como si hubiera mantenido un combate durante horas.

-¿Que?- pregunta el chico confundido.

-¿Lo olvidaste?- pregunta la chica con decepción. –Bien debí suponerlo… ¡Me voy!- y diciendo eso se da la vuelta y se retira cabizbaja, con aire de derrota.

-¡Espera!- la chica se detiene, una chispa de esperanza aparece en sus ya húmedos ojos. –Dime Akane…- el chico se para y camina hacia ella –¿E… esa es… tu r… respuesta?

La chica solo asiente y el chico comienza a temblar.

-E… entonces… eso significa que… tu… yo… nos… nosotros… somos…- balbucea el chico todo rojo mientras juega con sus dedos con una sonrisa toda boba en la cara.

-Si, supongo.- responde la chica en no mejor situación que la de su interlocutor.

Rato más tarde vemos a dos chicos parados en medio del dojo, la chica con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de emoción, sus mejillas muy rojas y su vista enfocada en una imperfección de la duela. Detrás de ella un chico con una profunda mirada enfocada en la nuca de su compañera y la misma sonrisa boba en el rostro.

La chica lentamente se da la vuelta para enfrentar a su prometido, transcurre otro buen rato en el cual ambos se pierden en la mirada del otro, cuando la chica logra despertar de su ensoñación pregunta con suavidad.

-¿Por qué yo?- esas palabras logran sacarlo del letargo.

-Porque eres tú.- responde el chico con asombrosa claridad.

-¿Por qué soy yo? No entiendo. ¿Que tengo yo que no tienen las demás?

-Ellas no son… como tú.

-¿Cómo soy yo?

-Eres… única.

-Aún no te entiendo bien…

-Verás es complicado de explicar, pero… si me das tiempo poco a poco verás a lo que me refiero.- le respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-T… tienes toda la vida para explicármelo.- le dijo la chica sonrojándose nuevamente.

-¿P… puedo abrazarte?- pidió el chico cuyo corazón estaba a punto de salirse por las palabras de su prometida.

-Si… claro…- respondió la chica que continuaba sonrojada.

La abrazó temblorosa e inseguramente pero con la mayor ternura que fue capaz, ella se amoldó a su pecho, y así se quedaron disfrutando la cercanía.

-M… me estoy acalambrando.- soltó la chica un par de horas más tarde.

-Yo también.- acotó el joven.

-¿Que deberíamos hacer ahora?- preguntó la chica.

-No sé… ¿Cenar?- respondió el chico observando el reflejo de la luna que se colaba por la puerta abierta del dojo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Así ambos chicos se dirigieron a cenar intentando fingir que nada había sucedido. Mientras en la sala sus padres estaban muy alegres festejando por algo, y mientras Kasumi buscaba el sake Nabiki contaba una considerable cantidad de dinero.

**FIN**

Hola!!

Bueno este es el final, no se que decir, sólo que gracias a todos los que soportaron esta historia durante este tiempo.

Ehh.... yo también quería el beso, pero no daba para forzar la situación, de hecho en mi idea original ni siquiera se abrazaban esos dos, pero después empiezo a escribir y el resultado no se parece ni de lejos a la idea original.

Gracias por sus reviews, lamento al final haber bajado la calidad. (Ni siquiera se me ocurre una excusa, son cosas que pasan, lo sé merezco la horca!!) Ahora voy a comenzar con alguna otra historia que no sé bien todavía cual es. Mientras se me ocurre algo voy a ir escribiendo un One-shot capaz que hoy lo tengo listo y lo publico junto con este.

Saludos a todos.

Gracias por todo, logré terminarla gracias a sus ánimos.

* Shishi Hokodan: En la versión doblada al español neutro le llamaron Rugido de León, es un ataqué que Ryoga aprendió de un trabajador en una mina. Me atrevo a decir que es de sus ataques más poderosos, y se basa en concentrar toda su depresión en energía que sale en forma de ataque, una especie de hadoken, luego Ryoga logra perfeccionarla deprimiéndose aún más y la vuelve mucho más poderosa, la técnica perfeccionada sale como una columna de energía que destruye todo a su alrededor en un radio de no se cuantos metros. Si la persona que recibe la técnica está deprimida la misma no le afecta ya que lo que la columna hace es aplastarte y si estás deprimido es que ya estás completamente aplastado (o algo así), por eso Ranma protege a Akane de la energía colocándose sobre ella. (Bueno es algo más o menos así)


End file.
